Concept of Time
by GRACE5
Summary: Vance sends Tony afloat again. Future fic. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Found this on my computer, meant to post awhile ago. Gonna be a short one maybe three, four chapters.**

"Uncle Tim, this is bullshit." The four year old said as he dropped his head to his mother's desk.

"Don't make me slap you like I do your father." Gibbs warned as entered the squad room, coffee in hand.

"Sorry." The young boy mumbled into the desk.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Abby asked as she stepped off the elevator and entered the squad room.

"Nothing." He said, his forehead still planted on the desk.

"But it's Christmas Eve." Abby protested as she watched the blonde boy. "Where's Ziva?"

"She and Agent Waite went back to the scene." Gibbs said as he looked up at Abby from his desk.

"Gibbs." Abby scolded. "It's Christmas Eve, Tony's gone and you're making Ziva, who's pregnant, work while poor Sam sits here?"

"They'll be back soon, Abby, it's only noon." Gibbs said as he sipped his coffee and left the room again.

"So Sam, did you get to talk to your dad today?" Abby asked as she leaned against McGee's desk and watched the boy.

"No." Sam said as he picked his head off the desk and looked at Abby and McGee.

"Are you going to?" Abby asked remembering Ziva telling her that the Director had cleared them to talk to Tony via MTAC.

"No." Sam said again and looked at the paper that lay on the desk in front of him and picked up a crayon and started coloring.

"Why?" Abby asked sadly as she glanced back at McGee who was equally curious.

"I dun wanna." He explained as he heard the elevator ding and he immediately looked over to see if it was his mom. "Mommy." He smiled as Ziva turned the corner and scooped him up out of the chair.

"Hello, love." She smiled and looked over to Abby and McGee who were looking at them curiously. "What?"

"He was saying he doesn't want to talk to Tony." McGee said and Ziva's face fell.

"Hello Samuel, I didn't know you were here." Ducky said as he entered the squad room with a smile.

"Hi Ducky." Sam said with dark sparkling eyes.

"I have a present for you down in my office." Ducky smiled as Ziva set her son on the ground.

"Can I go?" Sam asked looking up his mother.

"Of course." Ziva smiled as she ran her hand through her son's soft blond hair.

"Okay then." Ducky smiled as he led the boy off to the elevators.

"What's going on Ziva?" Abby asked concerned as Ziva sat at her desk.

"I do not know, Abby." Ziva said sadly as she rested her hand on her still flat stomach. "He has developed this anger towards Tony, and I have no idea where it has come from. He won't listen to the tape Tony recorded of his favorite books."

"Tony's been gone for three months and at Sam's age they don't really understand the concept of time." McGee offered as he stood from his desk and took the spot next to Abby, now resting against Tony's desk.

"He is feeling abandoned." Ziva nodded as she glanced at the picture of Sam wrapped up in Tony's arms on her desk.

"Or he may feel it's his fault Tony's gone, too." Abby said looking over at McGee who nodded.

"Yes, I read that on a website, but it was about parents who are deployed." Ziva sighed and ran her hand on her face. "And he will not talk about it."

"Go figure." McGee laughed and Abby jabbed him with her elbow. "Ouch."

"Does Tony know?" Abby asked.

"Yes, he had gone to Sam's school before he left and told the teacher to keep him updated via mail and all." Ziva said knowing the pair already knew this. "She had informed him that Sam refused to make him a Christmas present like the rest of the class was doing for their parents."

"Oh God." Abby said gasped. "Why would she tell him that?"

"I am not sure." Ziva said shaking her head obviously getting emotional.

"How did DiNozzo take it?" Gibbs asked as he once again suddenly appeared.

"Not well." Ziva said softly as she looked at Gibbs and found his usually steely blue eyes soft and resting on the picture of Tony with Sam. "Sam's teacher told me that she told Tony, Tony never mentioned it."

"Poor Tony." Abby sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate Vance."

"Abby." Gibbs warned.

"No! This isn't fair. The only reason he sent Tony back on to that ship was because he loves his wife more than his job." Abby ranted and McGee touched her arm trying to calm her but Abby swatted it away. "Robins shot Ziva then ran! And because Tony stopped to help Ziva instead of chase that moron he was sent away from his wife and son for six months, and he's going to miss most of Ziva's pregnancy? Is that fair?"

"In my defense, Agent DiNozzo impregnated Agent David after he got his orders." Vance said on the stairs behind Abby. Her eyes bugged out as she slowly turned to look at Vance.

"Director Vance." Abby greeted as she swallowed nervously. "Please don't send me afloat."

"Agent David, MTAC is ready for you." Vance said as he turned back up the stairs and to his office.

"I'll ask Sam if he wants to see him." Ziva said as she headed towards the elevators but Ducky, Palmer, and Sam stepped out.

"Hi Mommy." Sam smiled, his father's smile.

"Hi baby." Ziva smiled as she glanced at Ducky and Palmer and they took the hint and left.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he watched Ducky and Palmer walk away towards the squad room.

"Samuel, are you sure you do not want to talk Daddy?" Ziva asked as she kneeled in front him and placed her hand on his cheek, keeping his sad eyes on hers.

"I don't like it." Sam said softly as he bit his lip nervously.

"You do not like seeing him?" Ziva asked shocked. Instead of responding Sam just gazed at her. "You don't like not seeing him." Ziva stated and Sam nodded. "He'll be back soon." Ziva said as Sam stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"How many Spongebobs?" Sam asked against his mother's neck.

"A lot." Ziva said as she stood with her son. "So do you want to say Merry Christmas to him?"

"Okay." Sam agreed as Ziva set him on the ground. "Are you going to tell him about the baby, Mommy?" he asked as he took his mother's hand and they walked up the stairs.

"No, I am going to wait until he comes home, love." Ziva smiled as they walked into MTAC and sat at the screen, each wearing their own headsets.

"Ready?" a tech asked as Sam settled on Ziva's lap.

"Yes." Ziva smiled brightly, excited to see her husband for the first time in a month.

"Ziva! Sammy!" Tony said excitedly with a broad smile. "Hi."

"Shalom Tony." Ziva smiled as she glanced down at Sam who had stuck his thumb in his mouth, a comforting mechanism he used when he was feeling shy or stressed. She watched Tony's eyes move to Sam, immediately noticing the thumb.

"Hi Dad." Sam mumbled around his thumb as he leaned back against his mother's chest and Ziva wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his hair as her eyes locked with Tony's, silently apologizing.

"How've you been, buddy?" Tony asked his smile now gone.

"Good." Sam said his eyes resting on Tony for a second before looking past him at the people walking around behind Tony.

"That's good." Tony said as he looked to Ziva for help.

"How about you show Daddy how you can count to twenty?" Ziva offered and Tony waited expectantly.

"No." Sam said shaking his head slightly.

Samuel Jethro DiNozzo was a fairly advanced child. English was his first language and the only one he spoke fluently but Ziva was teaching Hebrew and Spanish while Tony tried to teach him Italian but the pair usually got side tracked. His hair was blonde and got blonder under the summer sun, it would soon turn darker and end up the same shade as his fathers. His eyes were a dark brown, identical to his mothers, they often sparkled with the same mischief his fathers did. Sam had always been a perfect mix of his parents until recently. As he grew his strong jaw line because more prominent and his stature was much like Tony's, an athlete build.

"Okay, some other time." Tony said trying to hide his pain. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"No." Sam replied as his eyes dropped to his lap. "You?"

"No." Tony said equally as miserable. "What about you Zee-vah?"

"I was excited for Hanukah." Ziva smiled as Tony smirked. "But I am excited for Sam. I am excited for you to come home, Tony."

"You better be." Tony joked as a man started to speak from behind him. "Yeah, okay."

"You have to go?" Ziva asked as she dropped her chin to rest on top of Sam's hair.

"Another minute or two." Tony sighed. "Three more months."

"Three more months." Ziva repeated with a slight smile. "We are going to watch Jingle All The Way tonight, right Sam?"

"Uh huh." Sam smiled. "It's turbo time." He giggled.

"Good movie." Tony smiled as someone came up behind him again. "Okay. I gotta go."

"Merry Christmas, Anthony." Ziva smiled as she hugged his son closer to her.

"Merry Christmas, Ziva." He smiled and dropped his gaze to his son. "Merry Christmas, Samuel."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." Sam said as he removed his thumb from his mouth.

"Miss you guys." Tony said as the feed was cut and the screen went black.

"Come on, lets see if we can go home." Ziva said as they left MTAC.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was Tony?" Abby asked as the pair came down the stairs.

"He misses everyone." Ziva said speaking for her husband, he may not have said it but she knew it.

"Did you get to talk to him, Sam?" Gibbs asked as he watched the little boy go behind Ziva's desk and slip on his father's Ohio State Basketball sweatshirt with DiNozzo written across the back, it had now become his security blanket and winter jacket.

"Yes." Sam said as he flipped the hood off his head and fixed his spiky hair.

"Okay, everyone go home, there's nothing here that can't wait." Gibbs said as he held his eye on the boy for another moment.

"Yay." Abby squealed. "Are we still on for breakfast at your house tomorrow, Ziva?"

"Of course." Ziva smiled as she shut her computer down. "Lets say eleven?"

"Okay, I'll be there at ten." Abby smiled as she bounced down to her lab.

"Ready Sam?" Ziva asked as she grabbed her backpack and took her son's hand.

"See you tomorrow." Sam called as he picked up his own black backpack.

"Bye Sam. Merry Christmas." McGee said as he watched them walk into the elevator before turning to his Boss. "He's coming back tonight right?"

"Yeah, late tonight." Gibbs said with a smile.

~DiNozzo Residence~

"But I'm not tired." Sam whined as his mother led him to his bedroom.

"Yes you are." Ziva said as she pulled the covers back for him. He had been having difficulties sleeping since Tony left and usually ended up in her bed before dawn. "You do not have to sleep, just rest."

"That's the same thing." He pouted as his mother pulled the covers over him.

"Maybe." Ziva smiled as she kissed his temple and sat on the edge of his bed. "Did you like talking to Daddy today?"

"He looks old." Typical DiNozzo Ziva laughed as she stroked her son's hair.

"He loves you." Ziva assured as she watched Sam's chocolate eyes grow heavy with sleep.

"He wouldn'ta left." Sam mumbled as he snuggled deeper into Tony's sweatshirt.

"Oh Sam." Ziva sighed as she kissed her young son's temple. She stayed for a couple moments longer stroking his hair, which surprised her because Sam usually hated her stroking his hair; it was his and Tony's thing.

Sam had been born two months premature and Tony had been by his side the entire time until she was in the condition to join him. Before they were allowed to hold him touching was all they had to feel close. Ziva's talking calmed him but when Tony stroked his hair or cheek he instantly settled. They had become close with Sam's nurse Karen who mentioned kangaroo care the moment they were cleared to hold Sam. When Ziva held him, her gown was spread open and Sam wore a diaper and a cap. He had eaten more and his temperature was more regulated when he was with Ziva. But when he was with Tony, they both slept soundly and Sam's breathing was deep and even. Tony usually took Sam's cap off so he could stroke his hair.

Ziva smiled as she saw her son's lips move in his sleep, he had always talked in his sleep and according to Tony it was her fault. Apparently not only did Ziva snore, not as loud as the first night she spent sleeping with Tony, but she also talked.

"Sleep well, my little boy." Ziva said as she stood from the bed and shut the door quietly behind her. Ziva tidied up the house a little before finally allowing herself nap on the couch.

Ziva awoke later to the sound of someone in her kitchen. She immediately reached for her knife as she glanced in the kitchen and saw her son's blonde hair as he reached in the fridge for something.

"Hi Mommy." Sam smiled as he turned from the fridge and saw Ziva looking at him.

"Hi Sam," Ziva laughed as she got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"A turkey sandwich." He said as put a couple pickles on top and slid the plate in front of Ziva.

"You made this for me?" Ziva asked as she hugged her son. "That is so sweet of you."

"You have to eat a lot for the baby right?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Not a lot," Ziva laughed as she pushed his blonde hair back, noting he needed a haircut. "I just have to eat right."

"When will the baby be here?" he asked as he watched his mother cut the sandwich in half and lead him to the table

"About six more months." Ziva said as she handed him half.

"Thank you." He smiled brightly, obviously proud of his work.

"This is delicious." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he took another bite of his half. "So when Daddy gets home the baby will almost be here?"

"Almost." Ziva said as she watched Sam study his sandwich sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and finished his lunch.

"You do not have to worry, Samuel, this new baby is not going to replace you." Ziva said as she cupped her son's cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay." Sam mumbled. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I do not know yet." Ziva said as she took the plate and set it in the sink. "What do you want a little brother or sister?"

"I don't know." Sam said as he sat at the table and played with the place mat. "What do you want?"

"A happy, healthy baby." Ziva said as she kissed the top of Sam's head. "Like you."

"I get sick all the time." Sam laughed as Ziva scooped him out of the chair and walked him to the couch, gently tickling him.

"You get colds and the flu sometimes, yes? But you are usually healthy and happy." Ziva said as she sat on the couch and placed Sam next to her.

"What does Daddy want?" Sam asked as he rested his head against Ziva's thigh and grabbed for the remote.

"I think he will want the same thing. Happy and Healthy." Ziva said as she went to stroke his hair but he pushed her hand away and she couldn't help but smile.

"Mommy?" Sam asked a couple minutes later.

"Yes?" Ziva asked as she removed her eyes from the TV to look at him.

"Why are you having a baby if Daddy's gone?" he asked softly.

"This baby is not like when I was pregnant with you." Ziva smiled as her son's eyes immediately widened and looked at her, he always liked to hear stories about when he was a baby. "Me and Daddy did not plan on this baby."

"You planned me?" he asked confused as he sat on his knees.

"Yes, Samuel." Ziva laughed not really wanting to go into the details of baby making with her four year old. "Lets watch the movie now."

"Okay." He said as he jumped off the couch and grabbed the movie.

Later that night Ziva heard the front door creak open. The intruder dropped something by the door then made their way upstairs into her sleeping son's room and she knew it wasn't Santa. Quickly she grabbed her knife and headed across the hallway to Sam's room.

Tony felt the sharp steel of his wife's knife against his throat and smirked. His eyes remained on his son as he brought his hand up over his wife's and whispered her name. She practically yanked him out of the room before they woke Sam.

"Ziva." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tony, you dumbass." Ziva sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I almost killed you."

"Hey, why are you crying?" Tony asked confused as he felt her tears against his neck. "You're not supposed to cry because I'm home."

"It is because I'm happy and surprised you jerk." She laughed as she pulled back from the hug and kissed him. "How long are you home for?" she asked figuring Vance had just let Tony back for the holiday.

"Forever." Tony smiled as he cupped her cheek and kissed her again as they stumbled back towards the bed. "Can I wake Sammy up?" Tony asked as they pulled back from the kiss and Ziva sat up straddling his stomach.

"No." Ziva said as she ran her hand through his hair, content on just kissing him.

"What, why?" Tony asked sadly as he slid his hands up Ziva's tank top.

"He has been having trouble sleeping through the night and he will be up in a couple hours for Christmas any way." Ziva said as she stroked Tony's jaw. "Let him sleep."

"Think he'll be happy to see me?" Tony asked quietly as he played with the hem of his wife's shirt.

"Of course, Tony." Ziva laughed as she kissed Tony again. "But I do think he will have problems adjusting to having you back home."

"He's angry at me, I know." Tony said as he pushed a strand of Ziva's hair behind her ear and leaned up to kiss her.

"I do not think it is anger." Ziva said as she lay next to Tony and kissed his cheek. "You had not spent a night away from him and suddenly you were gone, he does not know what he is feeling."

"I didn't want to leave." Tony said softly as he turned his head and kissed his wife.

"I know." Ziva smiled as she stood from the bed and pulled Tony up. "Now lets go to bed."

"I thought we'd have sex instead." Tony smirked as he pulled her against him and nuzzled her neck. "We haven't been together in three months."

"I know how long it has been, Tony." Ziva laughed as she climbed back under the covers and Tony walked around the bed to climb in behind her. "Plus Sam will be up in a couple hours."

"Fine, but we're having sex tomorrow." Tony said as he kissed behind his wife's ear and she turned in his arms. "I can only be without you so long, my bride."

"Sweet talking will not get you what you want, DiNozzo." Ziva smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Goodnight Ziva." He smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tony." She said as she stared at him through the dark. "By the way, you are going to be father again."

"What?" Tony gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean 'by the way'?" Tony laughed as Ziva laid on her back and he climbed above her. "You could've put a bow on your stomach or something and told me."

"Next time." Ziva laughed as her husband pushed her shirt up and ran his hand over her flat stomach.

"So another baby." Tony beamed and rested his forehead against hers. "Is there a reason you withheld this information from me?"

"You did not need the added stress, Tony." Ziva said as she looped her arms around his neck. "And I do not want to make a big deal about the baby until everything with Sam is back to normal."

"Yeah." Tony agreed as he nuzzled his wife's neck. "I'm excited for Christmas. Remember when they told us Sam might never see Christmas because of his heart?"

"Yes, and now almost five years later here we are." Ziva smiled as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. "You are sure you are staying?"

"Positive." Tony said against her cheek before kissing it lightly.

"Good, you will be getting up early and I'm going to put a bow on your head and you are going to sit under the tree." Ziva smiled as Tony rolled off of her onto his stomach. He turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Is that right?" Tony asked as he reached out and cupped her cheek, gently stroking with his thumb. "I'll do whatever you want."

"That is what husband means, yes?" She smirked as she rolled over and placed her leg between his as her head rested on his shoulder blade right above where the tattoo of Sam's footprint and his name was. "I missed you, love."

"I missed you too." Tony mumbled as he fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in three months.

"Get up, Tony." Ziva said as she kissed her husband's shoulder and he growled at her. "Do not growl at me, DiNozzo." Ziva laughed as she moved off him and ruffled his hair. "Get up."

"Why?" He whined as he slung his arm around her.

"I have to put a bow on your head." She smiled as she got out of bed and drug him out by the arm he tried to pin her down with.

"I thought that was a joke." Tony said as he stood and Ziva took in his attire and scrunched her nose.

"You should change, you should be in your pajamas on Christmas morning, yes?" She smiled as she went to the closest and pulled his track pants and Ohio State tee out and threw it at him.

"I was planning on waking up naked this morning." Tony grumbled as he changed under his wife's gaze.

"You were not." Ziva laughed. "You are paranoid to sleep naked now that we have Sam."

"I know." Tony said as Ziva took his hand and pulled him into the living room after hissing at him to be quiet.

"I had already put the presents under the tree before you arrived last night." Ziva said as they stood in front of the tree and Tony yawned. "Sit down."

"Seriously?" Tony asked as he looked at the cold carpet.

"Seriously." Ziva said as if he asked a stupid question. "Let me go get a bow."

"Ziva." Tony whined. "I don't think the bow will make that big of a difference. If my son is more excited about the bow on my head than seeing me, then we have more problems then I thought."

"You are tempting me to wrap you in all the paper I have left, Tony." Ziva said as her husband followed her to the coat closet where she kept the wrapping supplies. "Then, I will put a bow on your pretty little head."

"Aw, you think my head is pretty?" Tony asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind when she reached up for the bow. "I should marry you or something. Have babies with you."

"Maybe you should." Ziva laughed softly as Tony moved her hair aside and kissed her neck. "Oh wait, you already did."

"You're so funny." Tony laughed sarcastically as Ziva got the bow down and shrugged out of his embrace.

"Go sit under the tree." Ziva laughed as Tony pouted his way over. He sat Indian style and looked up at her like a lost puppy. She grinned and placed a bright red bow on top of his head. "Good boy." She said as bent over and cupped his cheek, kissed him gently and walked away.

"Are you gonna wake Sammy up now?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No, the parent does not wake the child up on Christmas." Ziva laughed as she purposely swung her hips more as she walked back into their bedroom.

"Evil, evil woman." Tony said as he lay on the floor until he heard his son's excited feet on the floor.

"Mommy!" Sam cried as he ran from his room right to his mother's. "Merry Christmas!" He couldn't hear what Ziva was saying, neither could he contain the smile that had taken over his face. "Can we open presents?"

"Of course." Ziva said as she exited the bedroom door and Sam pulled her out by her hand. "Sam, hold on." Ziva smiled. Luckily, the couch concealed Tony since he was sitting on the floor.

"Why?" He groaned. "Did Santa bring me something really good? Is it a puppy?!"

"Much better than a puppy." Ziva smiled as she walked with him down the small hallway until they were in front of the couch and Ziva picked him up so Sam could see Tony sitting there with a bow on his head, smiling bigger than she'd ever seen. She turned to look at her son. He mouth had fell open as he stared at Tony with shocked eyes. "Sammy, who's that?" she asked softly against his ear.

"That's my daddy." He whispered as he still stared at Tony who was standing by now, Sam's eyes now glazing over with tears. Ziva smiled as she set him down on the ground and he ran the small distance to Tony who was also walking towards him. "Daddy." He cried into Tony's neck as Tony wrapped an arm tightly around him and brought his free hand up to stroke his son's messy hair.

"Hey, Sammy, I missed you." Tony whispered against his son's ear as Sam wrapped his arms tight around Tony. Ziva smiled as she grabbed the digital camera she had placed on the counter and snapped a few pictures.

"Daddy." He whimpered in response as Tony stopped stroking his hair to pull his little body tighter against his.

"Hey, it's okay." Tony smiled as he rubbed his son's back and Ziva came to stand with them snuggling against Tony's side that wasn't occupied by Sam. "Come on you still have actual presents to open."

"I don't care." He mumbled as his mother stroked his back trying to calm him down. Tony continued to whisper soothing words in his ear and Sam's breathing finally settled as his tears stopped and he pulled back to look at his father. "I missed you."

"I know, Bub." Tony smiled as Sam reached up and touched his cheek. "I missed you and Mommy too."

"The bow is weird." Sam said as he glanced up at the red ribbon on his father's hair with a scrunched up face.

"Mommy did it." Tony smirked as he kissed his son's cheek and nose.

"She would." Sam giggled as he turned and looked at his mother.

"Hey." Ziva said pretending to be offended but couldn't contain her smile as she kissed her son's forehead.

"You want to open your presents now?" Tony said as Sam rested his temple against Tony's cheek.

"Okay." Sam said as Tony set him on the ground in front of the tree then joined his wife on the couch as he watched his boy make his way through the mountains of presents.

"Sam why don't you go get changed? Everyone will be here soon." Ziva said from the kitchen as her and Tony made breakfast for the team.

"But Mommy." Sam complained as he looked up from his Lincoln Logs.

"Samuel." Ziva warned and he huffed and sulked his way down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Whoa." Tony said as he looked back at Ziva. "Aren't you Ms. Disciplinarian?"

"Oh hush." Ziva smiled as Tony pushed her back against the counter and trapped her with his hands on both sides of her. "Make me." She smiled seductively and he took her lower lip and nibbled it. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid her tongue in his mouth causing him to groan.

"ZIVA!" Abby cried and what she guessed was Palmer gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"Merry Christmas, Abby." Ziva smiled as Tony buried his head in Ziva's neck and she looked over his shoulder at the team.

"Oh my God." Abby said as she stomped over and spun Tony around by his shoulder and pulled her hand back prepared to slap him. "TONY!"

"Merry Christmas." Tony smiled as Abby strangled him with a hug. "Abby, air."

"Sorry." She said as she pulled back and looked at the rest of them, only Palmer seemed to be the other one that was shocked.

"Welcome back, DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled as he shook Tony's hand.

"Thanks Boss." Tony grinned as Sam came from his room struggling to button up his shirt. Tony smiled as he took his son and placed him on the counter and helped him with his shirt.

"Merry Christmas Sam." Everyone said with a smile as they watched Tony with his son.

"Merry Christmas." Sam said as he hopped off the counter and gave everyone a hug.


End file.
